


All Yours

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Butler Keith (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Lance (Voltron), Jewelry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Armed Shiro, Oral Sex, Sub Shiro (Voltron), That's the only reason he's there, Top Lance (Voltron), coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane. A name that was well known in the city of Arus. He was a man both feared and wanted by every sane mind, both male and female. As the third richest man in the city, it was expected. Besides, who wouldn’t be attracted to a man with everything? Dark charm, handsome features, a body to make models cry, and the most celebrated model in the world as his lover.Yes, Shiro had it all, and more.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts).



> Heyyo guys~!! It's ya boy, domlancelover92. jk, it's just Blue lol. So, I've got a big dom Lance kink rn and my lovely friend Ashes won my raffle in the Shance Sin Cave. Guess what she requested? It was punk! Jk, it was dom Lance~!! So here it is! DomLance and SubShiro!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing MommaVanillaBear! Hope you enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane. A name that was well known in the city of Arus. He was a man both feared and wanted by every sane mind, both male and female. As the third richest man in the city, it was expected. Besides, who wouldn’t be attracted to a man with everything? Dark charm, handsome features, a body to make models cry, and the most celebrated model in the world as his lover. Yes, Shiro had it all, and more.

Shiro yawned as he leaned against the back of the elevator that connected his personal floor of his skyscraper’s parking garage with his penthouse. He checked the marker showing what floor he was passing, pushing off the wall when it hit the halfway mark. Quick fingers worked free the buttons of his jacket and shirt, which he shrugged off lazily. He turned to admire himself briefly in the mirrored wall of the elevator box, his lips tugging into a pleased smile when his eyes landed on the thin chain hanging at his throat. The gold shone softly in the dim red light of the elevator, supporting the cabochon turquoise that sat proudly at the hollow of his clavicle.

The elevator dinged as it slowed to a halt, and Shiro’s heart began to race. He was home. The doors slid open and Keith, Shiro’s butler, bowed deeply.

“Good evening, sir. Your clothes?”

Shiro handed Keith his shirt and jacket, stretching out and popping his back with a content smile.

“Is Lance home yet?”

“Yes sir, your fiance is waiting in the sun room. He asked that you join him once you’ve finished changing.”

Shiro shivered with anticipation and nodded, thanking Keith before making his way to his and Lance’s shared bedroom. Once there, he stripped out of the rest of his work clothes and removed his prosthetic arm, looking over the items that had been set out on Lance’s vanity table with delight. He quickly slipped on the delicate chain harness studded with turquoise beads, a perfect match to his day collar. He then slipped the on the matching slave bracelet and bangles, wiggling his wrist so the bracelets jingled together.

Once he was thoroughly bedecked, Shiro picked up the bottle of lube that had been set out, coating his fingers before reaching back. Shiro twitched and moaned softly as he slid two fingers inside, spreading himself impatiently before plugging his stretched hole with the plug Lance had ordered specifically to match Shiro’s jewelry. Once his hand was free of lubricant, Shiro finally made his way to the sun room.

\-------------------------------

Lance looked up with a soft smile as his lover entered the room. He had to admit, Shiro looked perfect. Pale, scarred skin decorated with antiquated gold chains and turquoise beading, the soft blush on his cheeks that no doubt came from preparing himself, the thin trails of lube on his thighs that Shiro had failed to clean up. Yes, absolutely perfect. And it all belonged to Lance; the collar around Shiro’s neck proved it.

Shiro waited patiently by the door, shifting with anticipation. It thrilled Lance to see his fiance being such a good boy. Finally, the model held out a hand, grinning as Shiro crossed the room and knelt before him, placing his chin on Lance’s hand obediently. Lance scratched gently, sitting up before draping his arms over Shiro’s shoulders.

“There’s my good boy~. You look wonderful, as usual. How was work?”

Shiro moved forward, setting his hand on the chaise lounge Lance was positioned on.

“It was fine, love. Long without you by my side.”

A sweet laugh bubbled from Lance’s lips. Shiro was a sweet one, without doubt. He never failed to say the perfect thing to make Lance smile. The Cuban sat back after ruffling Shiro’s pretty white hair, crossing his legs and propping them on Shiro’s shoulder. He reached over to the plate picking up a grape and popping it into his mouth. He smirked when Shiro bit his lip, the man clearly focused on Lance’s juice-wet lips. Lance darted his tongue out, tracing it along the smooth curve of his pout, causing Shiro to squirm. He lowered his legs and leaned forward, picking up another grape.

“Say ‘ah’, love.”

Shiro did as he was told, and Lance pressed the grape into Shiro’s mouth, letting his fingertips be caught by the older man’s lips. Shiro tongue moved deftly about Lance’s digits, getting a soft hum of delight in response. Lance slipped his fingers out and let them fall to Shiro’s chest, flicking at one of the man’s nipples impatiently as the grape was chewed and swallowed. One slender finger hooked around the golden harness chain, guiding Shiro closer.

“Strip me, darling, and you can have your reward for doing so well at work today.”

Shiro’s hand quickly raised to set about his work, expertly working the buttons free and slipping the cloth away from his lover. As he uncovered lovely tracks of caramel skin, Shiro peppered Lance’s body with tender kisses, drawing forth sweet moans as he stopped every so often to suck small hickeys into being. Nothing, of course, that would last too long or that couldn’t be covered with makeup. After all, Shiro was the one who belonged to Lance. Shiro was the one who would be covered in love marks and bites by the end of their ‘play’.

Lance pushed Shiro back just barely, standing and sliding off his tailor-made slacks.Shiro quickly sat up on his knees, setting his hand to Lance’s hips and running his tongue over Lance’s slowly hardening cock. The young man moaned softly, tangling his hands in Shiro’s snowy locks.

“Just like that, love… So good for me, Takashi. You’re such a good boy.”

Spurred on by the praise, Shiro took Lance into his mouth, sucking gently and moving his head back and forth. Lance looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes, guiding his sweet lover’s head back and forth. The sight of Shiro’s mouth wrapped tightly around his cock would never get old to Lance. He savoured every little flutter of Shiro’s white lashes until, finally, caramel hips thrust forward and slender fingers knotted in ivory mane.

Shiro pulled back slowly as his hair was released, holding his love’s release dutifully until Lance gave the blessed command for him to swallow. Lance licked his lips, taking deep breaths as he came down from the small peak he’d reached. He looked down to Shiro, chuckling at the pleading look on his face.

“What’s wrong Shiro? Is there something you’re wanting~? Hm… I think you could do with tasting me for a bit longer.”

The large man let out a whimper, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to let any of his lover’s release drip out. Lance offered a soft word of praise before moving Shiro onto the white fabric of his chaise lounge, fingers touching brightly at the fine chains the man wore. He moved to pinch and tug at Shiro’s nipples making the man writhe and whimper more around his mouthful of come. Lance chuckled rubbing the sensitive nubs between two fingers.

“You know, Shiro.. I think maybe we should get these pierced next time you and I have a day to ourselves~!”

The man nodded. Anything Lance wanted; anything to make Shiro’s master the happiest man on Earth.

Deft fingers moved lower on pale, marred flesh, testing Shiro’s ability to keep his cute mouth shut. When his fingers finally came to Shiro’s erection, Lance have the command for Shiro to swallow, already impatient with his own game. The older man did as he was told, panting softly as his cock was stroked.

“P-please… Lance…”

Another chuckle sent shivers through Shiro’s body, his plugged hole twitching with anticipation as Lance's fingers skimmed down and tired with the hilt of the plug. He gave it a twist, pulling ever so slightly. Shiro moaned softly, lifting his hips invitingly as Lance unplugged him. Soft kisses fell against Shiro’s muscled stomach, stealing his breath away as Lance set the plug aside and rolled on a condom.

Lance glance up and smirked contentedly, pleased with the lovely blush spread across his lover’s face. He ran his hands over Shiro’s chest, letting them slide beneath the delicate harness. The larger man shivered and let out a soft sob, pleading earnestly.

“Lance,  _ please _ . I n-need you~!”

Lance bit his lip, quaking at the sweet sound of Shiro’s begging. Finally, he let himself press the tip of his cock to Shiro’s entrance, pushing inside slowly. Their voices mixed in heavenly tandem as Lance slid in to the hilt. He let there be only a moment of pause, kissing Shiro deeply and with open mouth as he began to thrust. His hands moved down to Shiro’s hips, gripping tightly as his nails dug into supple flesh.

Shiro’s hand gripped at the arm of their perch, legs wrapping around Lance’s waist as the man fucked into him at an excruciatingly slow pace. As much as Shiro loved the drag of Lance’s cock inside him, as much as he loved the way he was treasured and handled like a priceless piece of porcelain, he  _ needed more _ . He needed Lance’s dick ravaging him and leaving him sore for days like the first time they’d fucked, high out of their gourds and barely sober enough to get hard yet somehow so very aware of each other.

He exclaimed his need through languid moans, his voice breaking as cocoa hips snapped forward and his prostate was struck. Tears of pleasure sprung to his eyes and slipped down his cheeks as he let out punctured moans at every thrust into that spot, his cock twitching eagerly. Lance chuckled at the debauched look on his lover, wrapping a hand around Shiro’s cock and rubbing a finger over the foreskin hiding all but the tip.

The younger licked and bit his lips, eyes glued on his lover as he stroked tantalizingly slowly, peeling Shiro’s skin back so that the flushed head was exposed. He groaned as it twitched in his hand, throwing out husky accusations that made Shiro tighten in the best of ways.

“Such a good boy. You love having my cock inside you, right Shiro? You’re just a little slut for my dick, all flushed and begging for more with those pretty grey eyes of yours.”

Shiro nodded eagerly, knowing there was no point in denying any of Lance’s words. He was Lance’s slut, Lance’s good boy. And  _ god _ did he enjoy the reward for being a good boy. His cock twitched as Lance ran his thumb over the head. If he were less experienced, he’d be coming right here and now. But Lance had trained him and he knew that it was rude to come without permission.

Lance squeezed gently as he stroked faster, moaning at the way his love tightened around him. He was close, there was no doubt. A bead of sweat dripped down Lance’s face as he shut his eyes, leaning in to kiss Shiro again. His pace dropped, becoming erratic as he chased release. He hissed softly as Shiro tightened again, the man begging softly for Lance’s release. The model laughed softly, breathing out a husky command. 

“Go on, baby, come for your master.”

A few more thrusts and squeezes was all it took before Shiro cried out in euphoria, spilling into Lance’s hand and painting his own chest. Lance fucked into Shiro for only a few seconds more after his love had released, trembling a bit as his own orgasm rocked through him and his hips snapped forward. They sat there for a few seconds, coming down from their highs together before Lance pulled out and sighed with content, removing and tying off the condom before dropping it into the nearby wastebasket.

Lance bit his lip gently, admiring the beautiful sight of Shiro’s thoroughly debauched body beneath him. He run his fingertips over damp, sweaty skin, leaning in and licking up Shiro’s come from his stomach before cleaning his cock as well, dipping his tongue beneath Shiro’s foreskin to make sure he cleaned his lover thoroughly. A shudder ran through the man as he was pampered, his face already flush from their love making.

Finally, Lance stood and stretched, smiling with content as a few bones popped. He began walking towards the door as Keith entered, announcing that their dinner guest would be arriving in half an hour.

“Thank you. Make sure this room is cleaned before they arrive.”

Keith bowed, speaking an affirmative. Shiro sat up, a pleased smile on his lips as he stood and trailed after Lance. It was time to go back to their rigid expectations. But Shiro didn’t particularly mind. He was happy with all of their arrangements, content to play any part so long as Lance was playing right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Please comment and kudo, as it is my life blood!


End file.
